Halo Angel Chapter 1- Maggie's choice A pact of soul binding?
by maggie.guion
Summary: Maggie one of my OC'S story- Maggie becomes a Halo Angel yes or no, will she make a contract that could destroy her life and be devoured in darkness forever ? read and find out!


( I DON'T OWN ANY HELL-SING CHARACTERS OKAY!)

I'm a being of two not one, I'm a Halo Angel

"Were am i? ... Whats going on here ? Why is it so cold and dark? Hun , A light? Oh my eyes were closed but how did i get into a hallway? Weird ..."

( I walked down the dark hallway and i got to a fork witch split two ways i here a laughter like a demonic devil!) "What the hell was that laugh? ( It then just turned silent and two fires on torches lit up both hallways the flames were four different colors. on the left it was the normal red color of fire and a wight fire color, They both went in a pattern of res then wight. And the right hallway consisted of black and midnight blue flames on the pattern of black and midnight blue. Something about the hallways just seemed so strange i wanted to go down the hall with the light color flames but i was always different i mean anyone would go down the lightest hallway... So I went down the dark path. I'm trusting my senses on this ... I just always went with the flow but never went against it till now witch soon I'll find out! I walked for what seemed for hours but only a few seconds. Finally I got to the end of the hallway, there was a light like red so I ran for it... Soon i got out of that demonic pathway, but then i got to the end. I here that voice the same one with the laugh from earlier. A cage was there a big ass one that was the size of a skyscraper, with iron bars that looks to be sealed with a scroll that had some sort of Latin writing on it. The room that I stood in was so large like a ball kinda dancing room. Then a grail came from the cage and a wolf like creature came from the shadows into the light. It had black and blue fur with one red eye and one icy blue eye it had a symbol on it but I couldn't make it out. It looked at me and started to speck.)

Wolf demon: " WELL LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE A LITTLE SNAKE! AND WHAT DO I OH THE PLEASURE OF A HUMAN COMING TO ME ? AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME MY CHILD"

Maggie: My name is Maggie and i don't really know how I got here. I'm i dreaming or something?"

Wolf demon: " Lets go with the or something my dear but sense your here I'll tell you why you are here."

Maggie:" Alright I'm all ears."

Wolf demon: " Alright, You see I'm a demon of great power but I can only be seen or even talking to a Halo Angel. But I don't sense any of the traits that show if your a Halo Angle... Strange but to the point! The reason you were sent here was because you are a Halo Ange, only few have such a privilege to even become a Halo Angel."

Maggie:" Okay i have a question what the fuck is a 'Halo Angel' anyways?"

Wolf demon: " I was getting to that now anyways ... A Halo Angel is a fallen demonic angel or in easier terms a knight of the darkness. Each halo angel has a demonic creature of their very own and no one can have a similar demonic creature as another halo angel. Each one is made to fit the halo angel so that way they can us full power of the contract they make. Now this contract is taboo so we can only lend the halo angel our power if they need it. Now the reason the reason the contract is Taboo is because the contract not only gives you the full power but you soul is intertwined with the demonic creature, not only that but the power that is given to you can be good or bad. see with the contract the power can be either one it wouldn't matter the power would destroy you by devouring your soul. That is why it is Taboo but many have wanted this power and have failed trying to gain it. But if you want to make the contract then by all means its your choice my dear. I warn you though I am a demon that wasn't made for you but for a man named Dante, if you do make this contract, I only tell you that I'm not your demonic creature so I don't need to save you if you get devoured by the darkness and I will not hold back any of my power if you make this contract."

( He stared at me with those demonic eyes, a cold chill numbed my body all over. It was heard to breath when he smiled. I was scared that I would die but I wanted to make the contract I now knew the possibilities of me dieing and being in eternal darkness.)

wolf demon: "what is your choice?"

Maggie: "I-I ...* ARE YOU CRAZY MAGGIE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU'LL DIE! I'M A WERE OF THE CHANCES !*

I-I'LL DO THE CONTRACT DEMON !" * WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! NO I TAKE IT BACK! DAMN IT WHATS WRONG WITH ME!*

wolf demon: " IF THAT IS YOUR CHOICE THEN LET THE CONTRACT BE BIDDEN . Now my dear come walk to the cage and unlock the seal!

(I felt like I was being controlled but i wasn't I was doing this free willingly... Blood came from the cage and I walked in the sea that was forming from the blood... It began to move like a snake and lifted me to the seal. A dagger that had a yin-yang sign on it came from the blood and went to my hand and cut my palm. The demon instructed me to reach for the seal and he said my blood would open it for me so i did. The Latin words reformed into English for me to read. This is what it said

The contract of binding:

By two that become one the blood of my demonic body and the pure blood of a Halo Angel will be agreed to.

My power is now your power your power is now mine if anyone of use breaks the terms of the contract we will be separated and be judged by the court of Halo Angels. And will face our sentence with pure honor. By this we shall understand our actions and the for will be judged!

let the two souls connect and become one!)

Maggie: Hun? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!

Demon: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT HOLD BACK FACE YOUR DEATH OR ADAPTED AND UNLOCK YOUR TRUE POWER !"

( The power was so-so powerful i could feel my body being devoured by the dark . The blood of the demon surrounding me...)

Maggie:*I CAN'T GIVE UP YET COME ON MAGGIE GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF NOW!*" I will not bow to you I will not lose to this small weakling power i will live and become a true HALO ANGEL! AHHHHHHHHH!"( The black that was devouring me stopped and i won the battle ... couldn't stay a wake for much longer and then I fainted. The demonic creature catches me.)

Wold demon:" You are strong for a 15 year old girl right Alucard?"

-SORRY GUYS THAT'S IT FOR NOW I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT ITS TIME FOR BED AND GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW SO YEAH NIGHT X3. OH P.S. TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK K...-


End file.
